How To Save A Life
by Kineticfairy
Summary: Finally, someone had freed him from his lifelong burden… SasuSaku Inspired slightly by The Fray


Readers: Be gentle, this story was written at a time when I was just getting into **_Naruto_**. I am a compulsive SasuSaku fan, which most likely started because I saw a music video featuring the two. I am learning as much as I can about the show so I can write more fanfiction on the two. Until then, just enjoy this one-shot. (Although part of me would like to explore the psychological issues, she would deal with in the aftermath.)

* * *

Haruno Sakura had saved Uzumaki Naruto.

His eyes were wide and filling slowly with salty liquid, he had not meant to cry, it was just a natural reaction to the pain radiating and pulsating from his chest and shooting through every nerve in his body, registering in his brain. Slowly his hands released the katana and the hilt bumped his shoulder lightly before clattering to the lush green earth beneath his feet. He coughed, blood splattering. His arms dropped and he shut his eyes to the harsh pain. Slowly, ever so, he brought his hands up and grasped the fingers curled around the handle of the blade that struck deep into his chest as blood seeped into his clothes. "Sakura…" he coughed again, obsidian eyes lowering to meet with jade green irises. He gave her that cocky smirk, showing as little enamel as possible. His fingers twitched, tightening on her hands, pulling one away from the handle and up to his bloody lips. He kissed the pallid knuckles smeared with his and her blood. "Arigato." her eyes widen briefly, closing with tears seeping free.

It was ironic how those words could mean so much to her even now, she looked at him as he pulled her close into his tight, warm embrace, driving the kunai further into his chest and into his heart, smearing the blood he had coughed onto her face. "Sasuke." she sniffed, whimpering, while trying to hold back the tears that stained his shoulder sleeve. Sasuke started to slip to the ground, unable to stay upright any longer. She dropped with him to their knees and she watched as he smiled softly at her. She lowered him carefully so not to cause him further pain.

Sasuke's eyes continued to stare into hers, that heartbreaking smile still on his handsome face as she lowered him until he was flat on his back, the blade of her kunai buried deep into his flesh. She traced his face with her free hand unable to release the hilt, brushing away the drops of tears that rolled heedlessly down his face, smudging the wet crimson on his cheek. He swallowed and his lips parted as he blinked the tears from his vision. "Gomen nasai…" she whimpered moving over him to kiss his bleeding lips, barely touching them, "Sasuke-kun…" she closed her eyes and found her hands moving on their own, cupping his face and clutching his shoulder as his hands trailed around to her back and nape, clasping her close again. She pulled back, her lips leaving his and glazed-over dark eyes drifted shut. Murmuring nothing but 'thank you' softly from his blood filled mouth. His hands slipped from her frame and she only clung tighter until she was lying flat on his chest, weeping bitterly upon the still body of her once beloved friend and teammate.

There was rustling behind her, but she paid no mind, she had killed the only man she had ever loved despite everything he had ever done to her and the ones they loved, even their village. Strong hands were on her shoulders, shaking her lightly but she would not acknowledge them as her fingers raked through Sasuke's blue-black hair, he looked strangely peaceful. A soft, masculine voice was telling her that they needed to get away, but Sakura did not want to leave Sasuke all alone on the cold ground, but those hands caught under her arms and dragged her away, even half-carried her to get back to Konohagakure. "Naruto-" she sobbed, pleading with him to allow her stay with Sasuke's body.

Haruno Sakura had saved Uzumaki Naruto, by killing the love of her life and in turn, freed Uchiha Sasuke from his lifelong obligation.


End file.
